1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat equipped with a load detection device that detects a load applied from an occupant sitting on the seat is known. For example, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-66678 involves a load detection sensor interposed between a slide rail fixed to a car floor and a bracket supporting a car seat. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 14, a bracket 300 extending in the front-rear direction is disposed with a flat part 400a at a front-side end 400 thereof in contact with a top surface of an upper rail 200 of a slide rail 100 extending in the front-rear direction and fixed to the car floor. At a rear-side end 500 of the bracket 300, a load detection sensor 600 is installed between a lower surface of a flat part 500a of the bracket 300 and the top surface of the upper rail 200. A flange 400b extending upward is provided upright along a portion of a peripheral edge of the flat part 400a at the front-side end 400 of the bracket 300, and a mounting hole 400c in which a front link 700 is rotatably supported at the lower end is formed in the flange 400b. A flange 500b extending upward is provided upright along a portion of a peripheral edge of the flat part 500a at the rear-side end 500 of the bracket 300, and a mounting hole 500c in which a rear link 800 is rotatably supported at the lower end is formed in the flange 500b. The front link 700 and the rear link 800 are rotatably mounted at the lower end in the mounting hole 400c and the mounting hole 500c, respectively, with rivets R0. The front link 700 and the rear link 800 are rotatably mounted at the upper end on a cushion frame 900.